You Have Friends Now
by EmoFreak12
Summary: My first published Fanfiction. Please read and review, what will happen when black veil brides find out Eris's big secret? Rated M for self harm and abuse...Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the blue school Corridors hearing the same old words that i heard in all of my previous schools...  
_'Dirty emo scum'  
'Hey, edward scissor hands been chopping at your arms?'  
_Laughter follwed after each sly joke they made some of them, the edward scissor hands one included, dont even make sense. It was my first day in this school and i stuck out in a million ways. My black clothes, black hair, eyeliner, the music i liked, but why did i have to be bullied for it in every school i went too. Why couldnt my farther just stick to one job?  
I walked into science after getting lost and stuck in multiple dead ends. I walked right to the back of the class room and sat on the back row, i didnt bother to look at who i was stiing next to i just kept my head down as usual.  
The class started, was talking about how one day the sun will explode and burn Earth into dust, that was pleasent.  
"You know you can look up" The boy sitting next to me had a deep voice, almost like he was in a screamo band. I put my eyes a little further down, i was looking under the table, he was wearing black ripped pants and black spiked boots.  
I looked up, he had a huge grin on his face, his bright blue eyes sticking out against the black eyeliner.  
This was it, the one school i would have friends in!  
"Im Eris"I smiled slightly trying not to get over excited about someone finally being like me.  
"Andy, Sixx"He looked straight into my eyes as if reading my soul, it was slightly strange but his eyes were so beautiful.  
"Mr. Biersack, anything you'd like to say to the class?"The teacher shouted across the class room.  
"Its Sixx actually Sir and no, i think ill be leaving round about now" Andy stormed out of the room, all i wanted to do was run after him but i couldnt it would only make matters worse for me.

Well, my first two periods were rubbish, the teachers hate me and every one pressumes i cut myself, they would be right to think that but they didnt know for definite, predjudice freaks. It was dinner, i grabbed a tray but i wasnt really hungry so i searched around for an empty table.  
"Looking for a seat?"It was the same low voice from Science.  
"Oh hey Andy...Can i sit with you? its just umm..."I asked blushing slightly.  
"yeah course but i hope you dont mind my friends hanging with us although i think you might like them.."  
Andy led me to a table at the back of the hall, it was amazing, 6 of us in pure black clothing, i sat next to Andy if course, made introductions, CC sat on the end of the table next to Jinxx, with Jake. Then on our side it was me, Andy and Ashley. We starting talking about bands like Linkin Park and Slipknot, yeah, this was going to be fun.  
"So where do you live?"Ashley asked.  
"78 Landley Estate, going to my neighbourghs for Dinner tonight"I replied straight faced.  
"Thats umm not as bad as you think"Jake replied with a huge grin on his place,  
"How?"i questioned, this was getting a tad confusing.  
"Jake lives next to you, We'll be there too, Jakes mum invited everyone!"Jinxx said happily.  
"Seriously? awesome!"My day was getting from bad to better...

Jake gave me a lift home from school since he had a car, we dropped the others off at there houses first though, i said thanks and gave jake a hug. I walked into my house and regretted it already, the stuffing was coming out of the old sofa and the smell of tabacco already taking over my home.  
" HEY BRAT!"My Mum shouted at me lauging. i ignored her and wondered up the stairs, my dad ran after me and grabbed my ankle as i tried to run as fast as i could, it was to late, he had me in his grasp. I was screaming as loud as i could as he slapped he as hard as he could then pushed me up the stairs. My wrist was killing, ignoring the pain i ran up the stairs and locked my self in my room, i didnt bother re doing my make up, i was only going to cry again. I think he sprained my wrist, i could barley move it it hurt so much.  
I stood up and put my Avenged Sevenfold hoodie on gritting through the pain of moving my wrist.

"Eris its time to go."My brother said gently through the door, i opened it slowly and sat in the passage with him for a few minutes."You fell down the stairs and sprained you wrist ok? I know it hurts but we cant have anyone find out, they've sobered up now so they dont smell as bad"he giggled slightly making me chuckle a little...

*Andy's PoV*  
Eris came up the stairs into Jakes house, i walked across Jakes dark bedroom and answered the door, she had eyeliner running down her face. I didnt even ask what was wrong, it would only make her more upset, i knew what it was like to be in a situation like that.  
She looked at us all, one eyebrow raised.  
"So, how bad do i look and be honest"She said giggling.  
"Absolutely horrific."CC said chuckling a little.  
"Come over hear and clean up"said Jake grinning, he handed Eris some wipes and eyeliner. She looked around his room while wiping her makeup off, she was so pretty.  
"Waw, nice bed"She said smiling. She was right, it was a coffin, id love one of those but i just had a black double bed.

*Eris's PoV*  
Jakes room was really nice, Andy offered to put my eyeliner on for me so i let him, he was good at it, better than me anyway.  
"Whats wrong with your wrist?" Jinxx asked looking slightly worried.  
"I dunno actually, i had my headphones in and fell down the stairs at home..."I said trying not to show a sign that i was lying.  
"Does it hurt?"CC asked.  
"Yeah..alot"I said blushing, i was telling the truth this time, it was really really sore.  
Ashley came over and moved my wrist slightly.  
"OUCH!"i shouted kinda loud my cheeks went bright red."Sorry"i said.  
"Eris, you've sprained it, we have to get you to a hospital"Ashley said wide-eyed.  
"No seriously ill be fine"I said re-assuring him, he put a bandage around my wrist and asked if it was any better, i told him it was and i wasnt lying but it was still really hurting.  
We went down stairs for some food, Jakes mom was a really good cook.  
"Thanks , the Shepards Pie was lovely"I smiled.  
"Its fine Sweetie, hows that wrist?"She asked politley.  
"Better, silly me,i should watch where im going"I faked a laugh then we all headed home, i gave each of the boys a hug, i didnt want to leave!

I was sitting in my room texting Andy and Ash on my Iphone.  
_'hey Eris, its Ashley, save my number yeah? Did we tell you we were in a band? All of us are, come to band practice after school, Jake will give you a lift home'I couldnt believe it, i wondered over and sat on my bed starting to type.  
'There, ive saved your number, sure ill come, Jake wont have to give me a lift though but tell him i said thanks anyway:)'  
_I told Ash and Andy i had to go so i put my phone under my pillow and wondered down stairs for a drink. I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of redbull. My parents were asleep on the sofa so i was pretty much safe. I turned around and opened the can, then i saw it, the knife just sitting there on the bench. I put my can down next to me and picked up the kife, it dug deeply into my skin blood streaming down my arm, i done it again and again up and down my arm. What had i done? I ran upstairs into the bathroom putting toilet roll onto my wounds. After about 20 minutes the bleeding stopped and i fell fast asleep on my bed.

My alarm went off, it was 6am, memories from last night flooded back to me. No-one could now about this, i put a bullet for my valentine hoodie on and some black skinny jeans on and quietly left the house. Jake said he would give me a lift to school, he was already in his car so i jumped in the front with him and we headed off to school.  
"Hey Andy"I smiled as we got out of the car, we stood waiting for the others then headed of to our lessons, i had one of them with me for every lesson so i always had someone for company.

After school we all jumped in Jakes car and headed of to band practice,  
_'Never give in,  
never back down,  
when your life feels lost,  
fight against all odds,  
never give in,  
NEVER BACK DOWN!'  
_

"Black veil Brides are my new favourite band"I said quietly, it was true the guys were amazing i couldnt believe there talent.  
"Seriously?"Asked Jinxx Hopefully.  
"Damn yeah!"I smiled.  
We all gave eachother hugs before we left.  
I gave Ashley a hug, then my sleeves came up a little on my wrists. I didnt realise so i just left them,  
"Whats that?"CC asked me gently.  
"Whats what?"I said questioningly.  
"That on your wrists"Jake came over and pult my sleeves right up my arms, tears rode down my cheeks violently.  
"Eris, im so sorry"apologised CC, i ran out of the garage, tears still streaming down my cheeks like a water fall, i couldnt believe i was so stupid that i hit bottom level.

I found myself in an abandoned park, i sat on one of the swings, rocking myself slowly, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I saw Jake in his car with all the other boys, they walked over to me shouting my name. I just ignored them, i couldnt stand up, i was too embarrased to look up, i felt so small against the world.  
I felt 2 soft fingers lift my chin up, it was Andy, the others were on some sea-saws, he looked at me, i tried as hard as i could not to make eye contact.  
"Eris"he said softly, he wiped the tears off my cheeks with is hoodie. I looked him in the eye.  
"Dont...pretend...Andy"i said in the middle of sniffs.  
"Pretend what? Eris, of course im going tell you you shouldnt do that but bad things happen to everone, you have friends to get you through it now!"His voice was so soft, so kind. He stood up properly instead of kneeling infront of me. I stood up on the seat of the swing and kissed his red lips looking deeply into his blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sequal to you have friends now...

The guys on the sea-saws were starring at us sniggering, i didnt care, i really didn't, i just kissed Andy.  
So all of Black Veil brides knew my secret, well wasnt this fantastic, the first real friends ive ever had know i cut myself.  
Somethings never got better, my life included.  
"Promise you wont do it again"Said Andy, i could tell he was deadly serious about this but i didnt want to promise anything, i didnt even know what i was doing the first time it just happened.  
I had to get out of here, i couldnt stay in the park with Andy starring at me waiting for me to make a promise. He doesnt understand why i cant promise. I put my fingers on his eyelids and closed his eyes. I kissed him gently on the lips and walked away, i forgot about my wrist and hopped the fence, it hurt but i couldnt stop now.  
"Eris, come back"CC shouted, they all ran after me, Jake and Andy jumped in his car and followed me. I sat at the bottom of a tree listening to them trying to find me. I put my headphones in so i couldnt hear them and slowly drifted off.

*Ashleys PoV*  
"Eris, come non stop hiding"I shouted into the forest, we all decided to split up. I cant believe she done this to herself, all i wanted to know was why but i knew she wouldnt tell me straight away. I sat down for a second looking around when i saw her.  
She was lying on the ground, her face was as pale as ever, i ran over to her shouting for the others to come. I didnt want to wake Eris up so i just carried her to the car and lay her across mine, Jinxx's and Andy's laps.  
Jake started the car and Eris shot up quickly.  
"Sorry."She whispered then she passed out.  
"Jake take us to the hospital"Said Andy quickly putting Eris's head down on his lap.  
"Ok, what about her parents?"he asked looking slightly worried.  
"Ill ring them of Eris's phone when we get there just get us there quickly!"I shouted.  
We stopped at the hospital and i grabbed her phone from her pocket. I had a bad feeling about her parents so i rang her brother and told him everything. he said he'd be here in a few minutes so i waited for him to get here while Andy carried her into the hospital.  
When Ben got here i decided to ask him why she would do something like this to herself. He told me everything, the truth about her spraining her wrist, the abuse. Everything, i couldnt believe it, Eris had a pretty good reason not to tell us. Me and Ben walked into the hospital together, they were keeping Eris in over night, her heart rate was slow, she could have caught her death. Andy and Ben stayed with her over night. The rest of us went home.

*Eris's PoV*  
I tried as hard as i could to open my eyes but they wouldnt budge. It was horrible, i was in a black box, i couldnt move, i knocked around the invisible box as hard as i could trying to move my real body. I could feel the blanket and the pj's i was in but i couldnt move. I felt someone hold my hand, a tear drop fell onto my arm.  
"Eris, its been 2days, wake up, please"It was Ben, I was in a coma thats why i couldnt move, i wanted too and i really needed a pee. I strained again and this time i succeeded, my eyes slowly opened. Ben and Andy were by my side. Then everything came flooding back to me, the knife, the forest, the tears, the kiss. I felt like i was going to throw up, i was in a light blue nighty that nearly showed my butt.  
"2 days?"I asked, i sat up straight sighing.  
"yup, the doctors said you'll be fine but your staying in over night again"Replied Ben.  
"Oh hell no!"I said back acting sassy, i jumped out of bed and put my jeans on then took my nighty off. I was in my bra and jeans infront of my big brother his face was priceless.  
"Ok first of all yes and second of all PUT A TOP ON!"said Ben laughing like hell. I put my hoodie back on and grabbed some scissors cutting the little hospital tag of my arm and skipped out of the room.  
"Arent you guys gunna come?"I asked them grinning at Andy.  
They looked at eachother quizzicly, oh this was priceless.  
I walked out of the main entrance, the nurses didnt even recognised me, i saw Ashley, CC, Jake and Jinxx having tabs around the corner. I jumped on Ashleys back and pinched the tab off him, i threw it behind me uslessly.  
"Thats bad for you that is"I said giggling.  
"ERIS!"He shouted happily.  
"Thats my name dont wear it out"I smiled.  
I gave the boys a hug and jumped in the front of Bens car, i was ready to go home and take what ever those freaks threw at me. I grabbed my phone out of my jeans and started to type.  
_'I promise'  
_I sent it to Andy, he would know what i ment.  
"Ben."I whispered.  
"Eris."He whispered back chuckling under his breath.  
"what have mom and dad been up too?"I asked.  
"Alright actually"He said sounding rather impressed.  
"REALLY"I shouted in shock!  
"No, They've been out of town, its just me and you for a week"  
We laughed for the rest of the way home just making silly jokes. We both pretended we didnt but we loved eachother really, we were always there when the other one was in a time of need. Although sometimes he thinks i wont understand but i think since my '_accident' _that will change. We walked into the house and sat in the living room.  
my phone buzzed in my pocket.  
_'yey :)'_  
I giggled to myself but i didnt know what to say so i just left it.  
I ran to the bathroom as fast as i could and puked into the toilet, Ben came in and lifted my hair up and put it in a pony tail. I couldnt stop being sick. I told ben to go to bed and after a few minutes of arguing about it he locked up and went upstairs, i was up all night, there was nothing left in my body apart from bile and i was close to thinking that was going to go soon too. I didnt sleep at all i was sat next to the toilet throwing up. It was 7am when Ben got up and i hadnt been sick for an hour, i got up from the bathroom floor so gratefull it was all over when i was sick again.  
"Eris come on lets go back to the hospital you havent slept all night!"Ben shouted.  
"Ben i cant, everytime i move im sick theres no way i can make it there without my guts coming out of my mouth."He knew i was right i just had to wait until it all ended, my phone rang multiple times until Ben answered and told Everyone i was ill. I was starting to feel better and ben brung me a bottle of water. After about an hour i left to get some fresh air. I rang Andy and told him i was alright, i was walking down to the park talking to Andy when i felt the pain run through my back. I screamed as loud as i could and put my hand around my stomach, whoever was behind me had gotten the knife straight through me. I picked up my phone and screamed help before turning to see who it was.  
"mum."i gasped. She pushed me down on the floor smaking my head of the pavement then walked away.  
"ANDY, HELP ME!"I used all of my energy shouting down the phone before the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry its taken me so long to update, in a few days there will be a sequal up called 'whats my name again'. I hope you like it, its pretty much just carrying on Eris's story.  
Thanks for reading, dont forget to review!**


End file.
